Viva Las Vagas
by KittyKatCullen
Summary: Alice is driving Bella mad with wedding plans!


I do not own Twilight this is just me messing around with the characters hope you like it!

P.S. This is my first story so any comments would be really helpful thanks :D

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Looking into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes I couldn't believe I was finally here! I was about to start my life with Edward forever. I wasn't looking forward to the wedding at first, all those people staring at me; plus a floor-length dress, heels and me wouldn't really mix well, but this was the best idea I'd ever had. Vegas! I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner…"I do." Edwards words brought me back into the room just as a cell started ringing.

I refused to open my eyes. It couldn't be morning already! Fumbling around for the phone beside my bed I felt the pang of disappointment, which that dream always brought me. I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward but Alice was driving me crazy with all this wedding planning, I didn't want to disappoint her but at the moment running away to Las Vegas seemed very appealing. Clicking the phone open Alice's all too chirpy voice sang "good morning" to me. "I was having a very nice dream before you disturbed me Alice" I replied slightly grumpy, finally prising my eyes open I found myself surrounded by the dim light of early morning, the _very_ early morning. "What time is it, Alice?" I asked "It's 6.00 am". I managed to refrain myself from telling Alice that even though time has no real relevance to vampires us mere mortals like to sleep till after the sun rises on a Saturday! "I know it seems early Bella but we have a lot of work to do today Edward will be round at 7 to pick you up, he says it's the only way he'll let me have you for the rest of the day! Oh and before I forget bring the magazines with you I've left them on your desk, try and have a look through them before you get to the house we have a lot to discuss! Bye Bella" With that she hung up and I looked towards the desk to find the magazines she had mentioned. A generous pile of 7 bridal magazines greeted my stare from across the room I could tell this was going to be a long day!

Edward arrived exactly on time just as I finished getting ready. I ran downstairs to meet him at the door tripping in my rush, I could here Edward chuckling to himself outside; obviously the sound from my little tumble did not escape his notice. As I opened the door I studied his beautiful face, my Adonis, he smiled that perfect crooked smile of his as he leaned in to kiss me. My head was swimming and my body felt limp as his cool lips touched mine. "Ready to leave?" "Just a minute" I said, running back upstairs to get the magazines.

We didn't say much in the car. Edward seemed to be deep in thought about something and I was busy flicking through the magazines, as advised by Alice. Lots of the pages had the corners folded, Alice had been busy! The marked pages were adorned with notes and comments, even small drawings, from Alice seemingly expressing her thoughts on everything from flowers right down to font styles next to which she wrote "Invitations?" As much as I loved Alice she had turned into some sort of wedding obsessed monster ever since I agreed to all this! There's at least one good this about this day though, I can attempt to reign her in if I think she's going overboard! Edward didn't seem to agree with this when I mentioned it to him, " Try all you like love, Alice lives for this sort of stuff, you agreed to let her plan it so just let her have her fun, it'll be easier that way!"

"I'm upstairs Bella, in my room" Alice's voice greeted me the moment I walked through the door. Kissing me lightly Edward whispered good luck to me before wandering off through the house to find his brothers. Since today all the girls were enlisted for wedding planning duties by Alice, the boys had decided to have an all boys day doing god knows what… I found Alice sitting cross-legged on the floor of her room surrounded by fabric samples and catalogues galore, Esme and Rosalie were sat on the edge of the bed casually looking through yet another bridal magazine. Alice danced gracefully over to me, taking my hand she dragged me into the centre of the organised chaos! " Right well there's lots to do today" Alice started babbling away excitedly " We already have the dress of course but we still need to decide on pretty much everything else!" Alice had used her foresight to pre-order the dress before I even accepted Edward's engagement. It was a beautiful gown that wouldn't have looked out of place in 1918 and it fitted perfectly: all in all it was the perfect dress, perfect for Edward and perfect for me!


End file.
